1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solid state relay circuits and, more particularly, to solid state relay circuits with circuitry to protect the solid state relay from rapid voltage changes in the load circuitry.
2. History of the Prior Art
A great variety of solid state relay circuits have been developed which use a power semiconductor as the output circuit switching device. A major disadvantage of such circuits has been their sensitivity to voltage transients in the load circuitry. In some circuits these voltage transients may be as great as one hundred to two hundred volts per microseconds. Such voltage spikes may be transferred by the inter-terminal capacitance to the gate of the switching device and cause the momentary turn on of the switching device at an inopportune time.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide improved solid state relay circuits.
It is another object of this invention to provide solid state relay circuits incorporating circuitry for reducing the response of the output switching device to voltage transients in the load circuit.